teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Tullece
Turles (ターレス, Tāresu; "Tullece") is an evil Grinchy doppelganger of Goku. He is a space-pirate Saiyan who was once a member of the Saiyan Army in Freeza's rule, until he went rogue to conquer planets for himself and his group, which is known as Turles Crusher Corps. He is the main antagonist of the movie DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Christmas Tree of Might. Much like other Saiyans, Turles's name is a pun on a vegetable, in this case, lettuce. As a result, some fans romanize his name as "Tullece" to make the pun more blatant. In DBZ Abridged Christmas Tree of Might In the abridged version, Turles is a renegade low-class Saiyan who escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta and comes to planet Earth to harvest the Christmas Tree of Might and steal all of its joy from its inhabitants. Just like the original version, he is often confused by Goku due to his similar appearance, which first stated by Gohan, Piccolo (which Turles calls him a Yoshi as a retort), and Goku (only when Turles informs him that he's not Vegeta and just another Saiyan who escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta). Turles was first briefly mentioned by Raditz upon the latter's arrival on Earth. Upon noticing Kakarot had not destroyed the pristine planet yet, he grumbles that they should have sent Turles instead. Turles is the one that planted The Christmas Tree of Might, and he used it to take all the joy from Earth. Turles says that he is only evil because Santa Claus never came to Planet Vegeta, and all they got was Freeza Day instead, when Freeza detonated their planet. Santa later reveals that he attempted to visit Planet Vegeta, but the Saiyans kept trying to shoot down his sleigh. When Turles eats from The Christmas Tree of Might, he gets three times stronger. But when Santa helps Goku, he is easily defeated, and Earth regains its joy. Plan To Eradicate Christmas On Christmas Eve, Dr. Lychee, believing himself to be Santa Claus due to madness caused by stress, created a ghost copy of Freeza to defend one of his machines that was spewing out a toxic miasma, along with copies of Lord Slug, Turles and Cooler. When he appeared in front of the Z-Fighters, he was ready to exact his revenge against Goku, though was annoyed to find Goku only "recognized" him as the "dark me" that Goku always saw when he looked in a mirror. Vegeta, however, did recognize Turles, who after being asked, sheepishly admitted that the Tree of Might had long since been destroyed. He fought against the Z-Fighters and had the upper hand until he was distracted when Bulma came down to disable the machine. He was later destroyed by the Z-Fighters afterwards. Legacy The Namek Saga reveals in a brief sight gag that Turles was at one point an editor of the Official Saiyan Handbook. His connection with the tree is referenced in Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan by Vegeta after Broly kicked the Z Fighters' collective butts, after Gohan stated that he'd rather face Turles again even if Turles was merely just an evil version of Goku. Apperances Category:Deceased Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains